


Smoke and Mirrors

by pandoras_chaos



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Porn With Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-03
Updated: 2013-01-03
Packaged: 2017-11-23 13:08:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/622460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pandoras_chaos/pseuds/pandoras_chaos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shameless smut featuring whimpering Draco and dominant Harry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Smoke and Mirrors

**Author's Note:**

> Written in 2005, possibly the first (if not second) bit of fanfiction I've ever written. It all started here, folks :)

Draco stood under the shower, letting the wet warmth cascade over his back and ease his aching muscles. Being Head Boy certainly had its advantages, he mused, grabbing the shampoo and letting the apple scent envelope him. Not only did he have a private room, but it came fully equipped with its own bathroom complete with bath and shower. He had enough room for his vast collection of expensive products and no longer had to worry about his fellow vain Slytherins stealing his things. Just as he turned the tap off, he caught the smell of clove smoke. That could only mean one thing: Harry was finally awake.  
  
Harry Potter was stretched languidly across the middle of Draco’s large four-poster, inhaling deeply on the little black cigarette between his lips, completely and beautifully naked. He smirked towards the bathroom door when it opened to reveal his lover wrapped only in a towel, which was loosely strung around his hips. Draco returned the smirk and swaggered over to the edge of the bed.  
  
“Have a nice lie-in, did you?” he quirked a brow at Harry, taking in the Gryffindor’s just-shagged-look hair and lazy attitude.  
  
“Mmm indeed,” Harry replied, sitting up slowly and wrapping his long fingers around the front of Draco’s towel, pulling him towards the bed and closing the distance between the two.  
  
Harry passed the clove into Draco’s open lips and slid his hands under the towel, letting it fall away to the floor when the knot had loosened. He nuzzled at the pale skin just below Draco’s belly button and delighted in the quick gasp when he playfully nipped at the flesh he found there. Sliding his hands slowly up Draco’s flawless torso, Harry sat up fluidly and knelt on the bed before his lover.  
  
Draco watched the muscles flex gracefully in Harry’s back and shoulders as he was wrapped tightly in an embrace that could only be described as seductive. Leaning over slightly, Draco stubbed the clove out in the little ashtray on his night stand. It was a good excuse to distract himself and escape those wicked hands.  
  
“I was lonely,” Harry pretended to pout, his vivid green eyes smoldering through his lashes, “You left me in bed… all alone…” Draco’s jaw clenched while he tried desperately to calm his racing pulse. Harry rubbed himself slowly up Draco’s body sending the boy positively quivering. When Draco finally opened his eyes again, Harry was smirking mere centimeters from his lips.  
  
“I could use some company,” Harry whispered so low Draco almost didn’t hear it, although it sent a shiver of excitement down his spine. Harry leaned forward and pulled Draco’s bottom lip between his teeth, running his tongue deliberately over the fleshy pink in between.  
  
Draco moaned and pushed Harry backwards onto the bed, taking immediate control over the kiss. Harry sighed in contentment when Draco’s weight settled on top of him. He was painfully hard and now had clear evidence of Draco’s own arousal nudging against his abdomen. Draco’s lips crashed down onto Harry’s in fierce battle of tongues and teeth. He groaned into the Gryffindor’s mouth when Harry’s nails scored deep streaks up his back. Draco didn’t even realize he was grinding against the other boy’s hip until Harry’s hands clamped down on his arse to still the movements.  
  
Draco felt a rumble underneath him before he heard the low chuckle escape into his ears.  
  
“Now, now, love,” Harry purred, tracing the soft shell of Draco’s ear with his tongue, “we don’t want to spoil the fun too quickly, do we?” Draco groaned in frustration as Harry’s teeth closed on the tender flesh below his ear.  
  
Before he even knew what happened, Draco found himself forcefully shoved backwards into the mattress. Harry now sat straddling the pale boy’s hips and grinning mischievously down into molten silver eyes. He slid his hands up the strong planes of Draco’s chest, tweaking the rosy nipples on the way and traveling leisurely up the pale arms to encircle either wrist in his long, slightly calloused fingers. Harry was now leaning over his lover, their chests barely touching. He still had that look of smug satisfaction on his face that made Draco both want to smack him and writhe in excited anticipation.  
  
Draco could feel Harry’s hot breath dance across his slightly parted lips as he panted, trying with all his might not to buck his hips upwards. The smirk on the other boy’s mouth deepened and he rolled his hips softly, listening with practiced pleasure as a throaty moan tore out of Draco’s slender throat.  
  
“You’re mine you know,” Harry whispered, tracing his tongue along Draco’s pale jaw. He nipped softly at the tendon in Draco’s slender neck and was awarded again with a frustrated groan. Harry sucked the skin harshly between his lips, fully intending to mark Draco as his own.  
  
Draco lost control, incoherently moaning and bucking his hips up against the Golden God above him. Harry chuckled against the alabaster skin and gave one final lick before pulling back to look directly into the face of his lover.  
  
“Look at me, love,” he quietly commanded. Draco’s eyes were nearly black with desire as he fought for control. Harry’s eyes had deepened to a dark forest green that positively danced with wicked intent. “Tell me what you want.”  
  
“Oh gods Harry… please… fuck me…” Draco didn’t even care how desperate he sounded. He was so turned on right now that he thought his cock would explode if Harry so much as looked at it with those smoldering green eyes. Every muscle in Draco’s body was flexed as tightly as a bow string and he gulped in great amounts of air. He felt light headed and on the verge of a mind-blowing orgasm from Harry’s relentless teasing.  
  
Mercifully, Harry shifted, lifting lightly off Draco’s quivering body for a moment as he reached over to the nightstand and grabbed a little jar. Draco was vaguely aware of the sound of the cap twisting off, but he was too tense to care. All he could do was feel and when Harry returned to kneel between widely spread legs, he felt amazing. Harry ran one hand lightly up the inside of Draco’s thigh, causing the blonde to gasp and jump slightly. Harry’s fingers were making tantalizingly slow circles around Draco’s entrance. The pale boy wasn’t even aware of the constant stream of gasped profanities pouring out of his mouth. When Harry pushed one finger slowly into Draco’s velvet heat, the Slytherin cried out and bucked off the bed.  
  
Harry’s other hand clamped firmly down on Draco’s hips, stilling his erratic motions. “Watch me, baby,” Harry murmured and Draco could do nothing but obey. His eyes opened, dilated and wide as he watched Harry trail his tongue slowly up the vein on the underside of his cock. His teeth closed down on his bottom lip and he moaned again, threading his fingers through Harry’s unruly black hair. Harry smiled possessively and wrapped his lips around the weeping head of his boyfriend’s cock just as he pushed his finger entirely into Draco’s arse.  
  
Draco’s mind exploded. Screaming Harry’s name, he came forcefully down his lover’s throat. Harry sucked him dry, lapping at the little slit and reveling in the shivers running through the pale body beneath him.  
  
Grinning wickedly, Harry crawled up his lover’s still spasming body, delivering little kisses and nips along the way until he reached Draco’s panting mouth. He kissed him forcefully, not allowing Draco any breathing time. He tasted like cloves and spices and something entirely Draco. Harry groaned loudly into the boy’s mouth. When they tore apart, Draco had gained back a bit of his senses.  
  
“Fuck, Harry. That was… gods, that was amazing.”  
  
“Oh, we’re not done yet, baby.”  
  
Harry reached for the jar again and quickly coated his painfully hard cock, his jaw clenching at the sensation. Draco was startled to see himself getting hard again. After that earth-shattering climax, he thought he’d never have a proper erection again. However, watching Harry’s hand pump slowly up and down his own hard length was having an amazingly arousing effect on Draco’s seventeen-year-old body.  
  
Harry leaned down and caught Draco’s lips in a searing kiss before he placed Draco’s knees up over his shoulders and positioned himself in between. Draco moaned when he felt the thick head of Harry’s impressive cock slide the first inch into his opening.  
  
Their eyes locked and Harry rolled his hips forward, sliding almost all the way in. Draco’s muscles clenched around the intrusion, causing the brunette to close his eyes and inhale sharply. Draco smirked lazily up at his boyfriend and deliberately contracted the muscles again. Harry’s eyes shot open and Draco was amazed at the completely sexual and possessive glint they had. Harry thrust so suddenly and violently, Draco was pushed a couple inches up the bed. He cried out and flung his head back as Harry pulled out slightly and slammed back in powerfully.  
  
Harry shifted the angle slightly and began thrusting in earnest, hitting Draco’s prostate with every push. He could tell Draco was close and inwardly rejoiced. Harry wasn’t sure he could hold out any more. The feeling of Draco’s hot velvety muscles gripping his cock was driving him closer and closer to the edge.  
  
Harry leaned down and sealed his lips over Draco’s, twining his tongue around the other boy’s. They broke apart for air and Harry let out a low groan, crushing his bottom lip between his teeth. Draco was arching up against Harry and meeting his every push, crying out and cursing fluently.  
  
“FUCK Harry! Gods, yes! Unngh, yes! Gods, I’m coming…” Draco felt his balls contract and he suddenly exploded, spraying thick ropes of pearly white come all over Harry’s abdomen. The pulsing heat gripped Harry’s cock and he pumped twice more before exploding deeply into Draco and collapsing on to his chest.  
  
Draco wrapped his arms around Harry’s shoulders and cradled the messy black head against his chest. He could feel Harry’s erratic breathing against his neck and he shivered slightly. Running his fingers through the ebony tresses, Draco heard Harry sigh contently and waited as his breathing slowed down to a normal rate.  
  
Once he gathered his strength, Harry lifted his head and leveled his gaze to the silver grey eyes before him.  
  
“You’re mine,” he stated plainly, lightly brushing his lips against Draco’s.  
  
“I’m yours,” Draco replied, kissing back and smiling, “only yours, love.”  
  
Harry grinned boyishly and snuggled against his boyfriend’s chest once more, listening to Draco’s heart beat.  
  
“You know,” Draco started after a few moments, rousing Harry as he was drifting back to sleep, “I could use another shower.”  
  
Harry chuckled and leaned forward to kiss his boyfriend. “What are we waiting for?” he replied with a wink.


End file.
